


Keep Smiling

by purplehairedwonder



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehairedwonder/pseuds/purplehairedwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Blaine's arms wrap around him, Sebastian shuts his eyes, inhales the very Blaine scent of raspberries and cologne, savors the sensation of Blaine's compact form pressed against his, and imagines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Smiling

Blaine’s smile is wide and his eyes bright as he approaches Sebastian after the vote. He looks _alive_ in a way that Sebastian has never seen, and Sebastian’s breath catches in his throat. He can’t remember the last time Blaine looked at him like that, if ever. And as Blaine’s arms wrap around him, Sebastian’s arms come up to his back without a second thought. 

Sebastian’s never been much of a hugger, but he realized long ago that there wasn’t much he _wouldn’t_ do for that smile.

Including helping Blaine propose to someone else.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Blaine murmurs into his ear, the warm sound of his voice drowning out all the excited noise around them.

It’s strange, those brief seconds when Blaine is closer to him than he’s ever been, his anger and resentment over their history seemingly bled completely from him. There’s a startling feeling of grace that comes from the embrace, knitting something together in Sebastian that he didn’t know was cracked.

In the back of his mind, he thinks he should do something to lighten the mood--to drown out the sound of his heart shattering in his ears as it dawns on him exactly what he’s agreed to help with--like cop a feel which he knows will now earn him a long-suffering, though amused look from Blaine.

Instead he shuts his eyes and inhales the very Blaine scent of raspberries and cologne, savors the sensation of Blaine’s compact form pressed against his, and imagines.

He imagines what could have been. Wandering through the halls of Dalton together, his blazer draped over Blaine’s shoulders; hours spent talking over coffee with their feet tangled together under the table; a cramped apartment in New York City where they shared meals and Sebastian talked about law school and Blaine about rehearsals; going to sleep and waking up in each other’s arms; having days when they did nothing but stay in bed and others when they fucked on the couch or kitchen counter just because they could or because the bed was too far away.

As Blaine pulls back, Sebastian swallows, the fantasy falling away. He probably makes some reply, but he has no idea what he says. It must’ve been the right thing, though, since Blaine beams at him and Sebastian forces himself to keep smiling.


End file.
